Last highschool night
by antisocial hottie
Summary: It's the last high school night for Izuku's class, but once he gets tired of the wild party his classmates are doing, he goes with Shoto to talk with him. [TodoDeku (Shoto Todoroki x Izuku Midoriya) [One-shot]


Izuku kept walking on the isolated street, only illuminated by the orange light of some street lamps. Even if he got a little away from the core of the party where his classmates were drinking, dancing, making out and even drugging, he could still listen to the resounding music from the speakers and the screams and laughs of the people which he had coexisted for the last four years.

He stared at the sky, navy blue and only re-covered by the tiny brightness of a few stars: it was already very late, past midnight, but the celebration of their graduation from high school wasn't going to end until the early mourning and he was a bit tired of seeing a bunch of noisy teenagers talking nonsense and drinking one glass of vodka after another.

However, even if he wanted to go home, the train was closed and he didn't want to call his poor mom to pick him up. She was sleeping at that time and it would have been a dirty trick making her take the car when he wasn't even drunk.

So, he had two options: staying with his schoolmates and taking care of some of them or venturing to the surroundings of the waste ground to search for Shoto Todoroki, who leaved the party some time ago for a question of boredom, exhaustion and a clearly dislike for crowds.

Being with him was the mental rest he needed at that moment. Also, if that night was the last of the school year... Maybe he preferred to spend it with his beloved best friend than with a drunk gang.

After all, the feels he hold for Shoto went beyond friendship or admiration.

Izuku finally found him in a bank, sat facing the views of the nocturnal city and surrounded by a peaceful silence. The green haired couldn't help but smile at himself while contemplating the bi-coloured hair of his buddy

"Shoto?" the boy with heterochromia turned around after hearing his name being called. When their gazes found each other, Midoriya's cheeks turned into a slight red. "Man, I was looking for you."

"Hey. You should've call me, I have my phone with me." he showed his cell phone while he leaved some space from his friend to sat. "It's not a really good idea walking by there alone."

"Well, look who's saying that. You left without anyone and came until here." said Midoriya with a mischievous voice.

Todoroki answered to his words with a small smile.

"How is that you were searching for me? Your single soul is finally tired of watching everyone hooking up?"

"The situation is not that exaggereted, but there's too much noise there. My head still hurts and I'm faraway from the commotion now."

"Parties are a pain in the ass if you stay sober."

"You said it... I had to be the babysitter of ten people tonight." explained with a childish pout drawed all over his face and an upset voice. "I joined to have fun, not to control if Mina is still alive or not! And the worst part is that nobody wanted to help me."

"Not even the golden trio?" asked Todoroki without taking off his eyes of Midoriya.

"Golden trio my shit. Tsuyu is with her girlfriend and some older friends now, and Ochaco and Tenya left recently and leaved me beside."

"Why you didn't go with them if you weren't feeling well there?"

"...They were horny." muttered shyly. "They wanted to have sex, but at the same time they didn't want to do anything in front of the others. And don't misunderstand me, I'm grateful that they left the fondlings and the french kisses for privacy, but they could have wait a little more."

"Are you mad at them?"

The little freckly guy sighed, and then shooked his head.

"No way. I don't blame them because they drank a little bit." he looked down for a second, playing nervously with his own fingers, and then raised his head onto Shoto's two-coloured eyes. "And even if they had proposed to me to go with them, I would had said no."

"How's that so?"

Their kneews were almost touching and their faces were close... Too close for what Izuku was able to handle.

"I didn't want to go home without talking with you." confessed all blushed. "I almost haven't see you in all the night, and it's weird because I got used to see you always at my side, or nearby to me."

Todoroki directed his glance to the views that were in front of them.

"I'm sorry about that. I needed to go off of that place before screwing up."

"Yeah, I remember that you promised your siblings and your mom that you would complete a year of sobriety."

"Yes. And being surrounded with drinks full of alcohol and people having fun while being drunk is not going to help me much with it."

Both of them lost their eyes onto the delightful panorama mixed with the dark of the night and the lights of the buildings.

"It must have been hard." muttered Midoriya. "You could have remainded at home, you know? Ocha, Tenya, Tsuyu and I would have staid with you."

"I didn't want to ruin you this night." he smiled slightly. "The party celebrated the last night of highschool is something that only happens once."

"Yeah, but that goes for you too. How dummy." Izuku weakly hitted Shoto's arm while he pouttered. "After all this time you're still too selflesness."

"Sorry. I can't help it."

"Whathever... I'm glad I'm here with you now. I should've come before, knowing that you left purposely to avoid drinking, but I was too focused on having fun with the others. I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize. It's not your fault."

Midoriya sighed again, this time in an attemp to release the words he really wanted to say.

"Still, I should've come sooner. I'm lucky that you surprisingly still didn't return to your home after two hours of being here alone."

"...You really wanted to talk with me, don't you?" questioned a little surprised. "Honestly, I'm not used to other people waiting to be for me, so I don't really understand why are you that determinated."

"Isn't it obvious? I consider you as my best friend. Of course I would want to spent some time of the last night with you." confessed flushed. "And as I said before, since you weren't there... I found myself missing you really bad. But at the same time I didn't want to separate from Ochaco and Tenya, so I staid with them until they decided to go."

"You missed me?" that affirmation left him even more astonished.

"Sho... I'm always missing you."

Midoriya, completely embarrased, moved away his eyes while an excited and anxious smile appeared without control on his lips. Todoroki, on his side, looked at the blushed cheek covered in freckles of his friend, a bit open-mouthed and somehow petrified after hearing his honest declaration.

Izuku, who was internally dying of embarrasament, waited for an answer: but Shoto did nothing more than losing himself on the wonderland inside his head.

"...Are you going to say something?"

"Oh, hm, well." fortunately his feets returned to earth when the green haired opened his mouth again. "Apologize me. It's just... I wasn't expecting you to say that."

Uraraka always described Todoroki as a very blunt boy whos debility was that he was too naive and kind of simpleton. Midoriya never wanted to agree on those critical points, but maybe his female buddy and personal cheerleader was right.

"When you say you're always missing you..." however, when Izuku thought that things just went wrong, Shoto kept talking. "Do you really mean "always"? Like, when you're trying to sleep, or when you're studying, or doing anything else?"

"Yeah. Always means always."

"...That's a lot of time." pronounced with a cheerless pitch after lowing his head. "Why do you spend so much time thinking about someone like me?"

Midoriya's heart jumped a bit. Then he looked again at Todoroki's pupils, smiling clumsily and eating his fears little by little.

"I will give you the answer once you specifies the meaning of that 'someone like me'."

"..." Shoto arched an eyebrow, seeing Izuku's intentions. "Why would you waste the energy of your braincells to think about a silent, too serious, boring, plain and bitter boy who is depressed almost 24/7?"

"Because he's amazing, even if he doesn't know it."

"What?"

Their gazes reunited, and the beats of their hearts sincronized.

"You _are_ amazing." said Midoriya. "And the only thing I want now is that the time stops so that tonight never ends."

Izuku caressed Shoto's cheek with his hand, which was some sweaty due to the nervous of the situation: he took first a deep dive on the sparkling eyes of his best friend, being captivated by his sea turquoise and moonlight griyish coloration and for the long eyelashes that recovered his eyelids. He just forgot about the word 'fear', and, without any concern clouding over his mind, took a long breath while he carefully touched the burnt of Todoroki's face with his fingertip.

The aforementioned boy hold a groan inside his throat, and moved his hand onto Midoriya's fingers, who were caressing his red and dreadful scar with a docile tenderness, to interlace them: both of them were staring at the another without saying anything. Silence was enough to understand the thinkings that were floating inside their heads... And none of them needed a word to know the name of the feeling that flowed in the air.

"Don't touch me." requested Shoto with a sad whisper while he tried to move away Izuku's fingers from his burn. However, the green haired stroked again the scalded skin of his friend, rehusing to obey that order.

"You're beautiful." muttered Midoriya without easing up.

"Cut it out... I'm not." his eyes shined even more, but it wasn't because of the reflections of the buildings anymore. "I can't be beautiful with _that_ horrible thing on my face."

Shoto never was a person who enjoyed victimazing himself or showing his real emotions to the public even when he needed to vent something: he always acted the paper of a character who doesn't really care about anything. Ochaco used to say that he was very resilient, and Tenya claimed that he never saw Todoroki crying: however, none of them was right.

He wasn't resilient like Uraraka used to think. He was just hiding.

He cried a lot. Maybe Iida never watched it, but under the refuge of the four walls of his room, Shoto cried like anyone else in his class ever did.

Izuku only witnessed it a couple of times, and whenever it happened, he never really said the things he wanted to.

"Shut up, silly. You are beautiful."

But that time he was going to make sure that Todoroki listened to the truth locked inside his heart.

"You are the most beautiful person I ever have the pleasure to see... And to know." Midoriya approached his face until their nose tips touched: Todoroki closed his eyes for a moment, and then shook his head slightly, smiling faintly while a little tear fall from his left eyelid.

"...I'm not more beautiful than you."

He trimmed off the remaing distance between their mouths, and gave to Izuku a smoothy, innocent and sweet kiss on his lips.

Two seconds was the time it lasted: but it was enough for them to experiment a flowering warm and cold world full of shakes, ecstasy and shivers.

When they looked again at each other's faces, Midoriya didn't let a second pass before jumping again to action, kissing his friend with more passion and assertiveness. The level of hot increased for moments as their tongues started to timidly interact with each other, and once they separated, a little smile appeared on the mouth of the shy green haired.

"Oh my god, I can't believe I'm kissing you." said the freckly boy as he was blushing. "This is... This is like a dream becoming reality. I'm not sleeping, am I? Am I drunk? Did I took LSD and now I'm allucinating? Maybe-"

Shoto lend his index finger onto Izuku's lips, interrupting his anxious monologue.

"I love you." declared with a warm whispering. "I'm here saying it. It's not your imagination."

Todoroki directed his mouth to Midoriya's ear, bitting with care the earlobe and provoking a physical reaction on his friend's body: Izuku's arms grasped with more strenght to Shoto's shoulders, and the temperature of his face increased as he had to restrain an aroused moan.

"Ngh... Sho..." the hot respiration of the bi-coloured hair boy was collading with the green haired eardrum, and a flickering tickling shaked Midoriya's trunk. The tension, naive and pure nocturnal-love scene changed to a foxy, heat and too intimate atmosphere without losing the romantic essence, and as Todoroki's tongue started to lick down his crush's ear until arriving at his neck, the erotic situation heated up more. "W-wait, we shouldn't do this here... We're literally on the street."

"And what?"

"W-what _what_?!" Izuku blushed like a tomatoe. "What if someone sees us?!"

"They wouldn't mind. This is an almost abandoned district only traveled by young people who wants to party: seeing two guys making out is not the last thing they would want to see."

Midoriya, ashamed, looked away.

"Still... I don't want to do it outside. It's my first time doing this kind of things, and I would prefer a more... Private space."

He was afraid to screw up everything with Todoroki for his own cravings, and inmediataly regreted complaining about it: however, Shoto separated his mouth from his neck as his hand petted the protruding curly lock of hair of Izuku's bangs.

"Okay. We can do it on another moment, then." he smiled faintly, and then sighed. "Do you want to wait until the dawn _to do it_?"

"I don't know, we will see." answered with embarrasment. "You can wait, can't you? I'm still nervous and I'm afraid of doing it bad, so..."

"Don't worry. I waited two years for this moment, so I can wait a little more if that's what you need: honestly, I also prefer doing things like that on a place where nobody can see us, so I have no problem."

"You're the best."

He kissed Midoriya's nose tip, who smiled shyly at him in a return for that, and then got up from the bank while grabbing his hand.

"Are you prepared for our first date as boyfriends?" inquired with the smile of a gentleman.

"What we will do?" asked as he followed Todoroki and interlaced their fingers.

"There are only clubs for over 18 people, so the only thing we can do now is walk around here."

"Still, it's worth it: the sights are really pretty."

They both looked once again at the faraway and bright city surrounded by the nightsky, and Shoto nodded.

"Yeah. Our last highschool night is beautiful."


End file.
